


Dino Master

by kingkjdragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Anthropomorphic, Large Cock, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A random idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> own nothing

Early one morning Hassleberry received a package that made him jump in joy

The package was from Industrial Illusions, and inside were a set of new dinosaur cards that Hassleberry was itching to try out.  
Rushing to see Jaden, Hassleberry did not notice spirits that came from his new deck or the grin they shared before disappearing 

"Hey Hassleberry, what's up?" Jaden asked, seeing his friend approach with a smile on his face.  
"i just got a new deck" Hassleberry said jumping up in excitment.

"Sweet, let's test it out right now," Jaden said, grabbing his duel disk.  
"Okay Jaden, I set a monster and two face downs" Hassleberry said before ending his turn

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and attack your monster!" Jaden declared.  
The card flipped to reveal a muscular Anthro T-rex with 2000 def named Tyranno Guard 

"Whoa!" Jaden blushed at the sight of the monster. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."  
"I summon Brachio Supporter" Hassleberry called out as his next dino took the field with 1700 atk

Jaden tried to avoid looking at Hassleberry's new cards.  
"Now I activate Dna Override" Hassleberry said as his trap effected Sparkman

"What does that do?" Jaden asked.  
"All monsters are turned into Dinos" Hassleberry said as Sparkman changed

Jaden's Sparkman became a blue dinosaur with electric yellow spikes protruding from its back.  
"I end" Hassleberry said while loving the new dinos

"My move! I active polymerization and fuse my Sparkman on the field with the Clayman in my hand to form Thunder Giant!" Jaden said, fusing his two monsters.  
"You activated Dino Control" Hassleberry smirked "I get to take one dino type monster per turn and I choose Thunder Giant"

"Then I set one monster and end my turn," Jaden said.  
"I sacrifice Thunder Giant to Summon DIno Emperor to the field." Hassleberry said as a human in leather and skull took the field with 3000 atk and def.

Jaden found himself eyeing the monster, his pants suddenly felt very tight.  
The Emperor looked like Hassleberry and if you looked at their eyes you could see them blown wide with desire and a huge bulge in Hassleberry's pants

"Wow, that's some card you got there, buddy," Jaden said, unconsciously licking his lips.  
"Attack directly guys" Ordered Hassleberry winning the duel

After the hard attacks, Jaden had a very prominent bulge in his pants.  
Walking over Hassleberry let out a growl as his dino dna overrode his normal mind

"Hassleberry? What's wrong, buddy?" Jaden asked, trying to bite back a moan as he heard Hassleberry's low growl.  
Moving fast Hassleberry pulled Jaden against him and nuzzled him

"What's this about?" Jaden blushed, his hard on pressing against the other male.  
Growling Hassleberry started to rut against Jaden while tugging on his clothes

Jaden moaned as he was stripped by Hassleberry, his lightly tanned skin getting revealed.  
Hassleberry slipped his fingers into Jaden's hole while kissing him

Jaden winced at the sudden intrusion, but his hard was still fully hard at 10 inches. The brunet wrapped his arms around Hassleberry and bucked upwards.  
Keeping up Hassleberry ground his cock into Jaden

Jaden reached down to try and free Hassleberry's cock.  
Letting Jaden undo his pants Hassleberry broke the kiss and added another finger to the hole.

Jaden groaned, feeling himself getting stretched by the Dino Duelist's thick fingers. Jaden finally was able to undo the pants, with one motion he pulled down Hassleberry's jeans and boxers.  
A thick 15 inch cock sprung out and slapped his belly

Jaden's hole twitched at the sight of Hassleberry's huge cock, his own cock started leaking pre-cum and as the two frotted, Hassleberry's monstrous rod was lubed up by Jaden's cock.  
Kissing Jaden hard as his cock leaked pre, Hassleberry added a third finger

"Hassleberry, please fuck me!" Jaden cried out, unable to take the teasing anymore. He wrapped his arms around the Dino Duelist, giving himself up to his mate.  
Hassleberry moved Jaden into position and slammed into him

Jaden moaned as he was filled by Hassleberry's thick cock. His walls clenched around the tanned cock, with every inch Jaden felt himself grow harder. He let out a small rope of pre as the cock sank fully inside him.  
Starting a brutal pace Hassleberry held Jaden firm, and let his balls smack Jaden's ass

Jaden's cock slapped against his own abs with everyone of Hassleberry's powerful thrusts, the brunet's cock kept leaking, spreading the pre onto both of their chests.  
Moaning Hassleberry bit Jaden's neck marking him as he filled him with cum until his belly bulged out.

Jaden moaned as he was filled by hot, dino seed. He came as well, splashing white cum onto Hassleberry's dark and muscled chest.  
Cuddling Jaden, slowly Hassleberry regained his mind but now saw Jaden as his mate.

Jaden nuzzled into Hassleberry's strong chest, letting his mate's cock stay inside him.  
"What happened?" Hassleberry asked in confusion as he cuddled Jaden close.

"We dueled, and then you started cuddling me. One thing led to another and..." Jaden motioned at their naked bodies.  
Blushing Hassleberry dressed Jaden and slid his pants back on but left his shirt off 

Jaden pulled Hassleberry into a hug, enjoying the warmth of the other's body. "I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Hassleberry was content with Jaden who had used his old pass to move in to Ra Yellow and live in the same room

Jaden laid on the bed, his body feeling hot. Ever since his duel with Hassleberry, he felt different.   
Hassleberry strode out of the bathroom naked with water running down his muscles and a towel around his neck

Jaden sat up and when he Saw Hassleberry, his throat tightened. He watched a stray drop of water slowly drip down the duelist's tanned and muscular chest with hungry eyes.

"Fuck," he moaned at the sight and his pants were starting to feel tight.  
Hassleberry looked at Jaden and said "go ahead you know you want to"

Jaden quickly got onto his knees and pulled Hassleberry's towel down.  
Letting out a moan Hassleberry slowly grew hard 

Jaden took the cock into his mouth, he moanedas the musk hit his nose. Jaden slowly stripped out of his own clothes, letting his hard 10 inch cock spring out. The sight and smell of Hassleberry was already making him leak pre.  
Reaching down Hassleberry guided Jaden down the thick cock until his nose was buried in the clean pubes

Jaden dragged his tongue across the thick vein of Hassleberry's cock before slowly bobbing his head.  
Letting out a moan Hassleberry closed his eyes in pleasure

Jaden teased the tip of Hassleberry's cock with his tongue as he made his way back up and started stroking his own hard length.  
With a groan Hassleberry let loose and filled Jaden's mouth with cum

Jaden tried to drink all of the dino seed, but there was too much and it was too thick. He ended up pulling back, letting white cum splash onto his face and hair.  
Hassleberry laughed slightly at the sight of his lovers cum coated face

"Please Hassleberry," Jaden moaned, leaning back to reveal his own throbbing cock and twitching hole.  
Leaning down Hassleberry licked the twitching hole slowly working his thick tongue into it

"Ahhhh, fuck!" Jaden let out a cry as Hassleberry's hot tongue pierced his hole.  
Working the hole with his tongue, Hassleberry got it nice and slick

Jaden's cock leaked more and more pre, creating a small pool on his abs. His hole twitched like crazy as the dino duelist rimmed him.  
Pulling up Hassleberry kissed Jaden and stroked his cock till he shot his load

Jaden couldn't hold back anymore and let out a strangled cry as Hassleberry brought him over the edge. His cum shot upwards, dirtying the Ra's clean chest with hot seed.  
Scooping up the cum Hassleberry lubed his hard cock up 

Jaden was left panting, but the sight of Hassleberry stroking his impressive tool was quickly getting him hard again.  
Lining up Hassleberry kissed Jaden and slid in the hole 

Jaden let out a cry as he was stretched wide by Hassleberry's massive rod. He tried to buck down to get more of the cock inside him.  
Holding Jaden tight Hassleberry moved his head and licked Jaden's earlobe before giving it a light tug with his teeth

Jaden moaned and his hands went upwards to trace along Hassleberry's chiseled chest and abs. His right hand tweaked one of the dusty brown nipples before playing with it.  
Moaning Hassleberry said "I decided to get them pierced like you suggested" before giving a sharp thrust

Jaden couldn't reply as the thrust left him a mess, his body was too lost in pleasure to form a response.  
Thrusting harder Hassleberry bit down on a mark from his teeth on Jaden's neck  
"So big, so full," Jaden moaned out. He couldn't take it, he tightened around the monster cock before cumming again.  
Letting out a growl Hassleberry shot his second load of cum into Jaden making his gut expand a bit

Jaden's body warmed up as he was filled by Hassleberry's seed.   
Flipping them over Hassleberry laid relaxed on the bed his softening cock still in Jaden

Jaden cuddled up against Hassleberry and whispered, "I'm going to shower, do you want to join me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hassleberry was smiling to himself as he walked across the Duel Academy's campus. After dueling with Jaden and fucking him for a few hours earlier, the dino duelist wanted to see what other people he could challenge with his deck.

The Ra Yellow stopped when he noticed Jesse by himself and he approached the transfer student with a wave. 

Jesse smiled and greeted the muscular teen with a smile.

"Hey Jesse, do you want to duel?" Hassleberry asked, already getting his duel disk ready.

"Sure Hassleberry," Jesse said as he turned his duel disk on and stared at the teen's well-built arms.

"We could make it interesting too, like put a bet on it. Loser does whatever the winner says for the day?" Hassleberry suggested with a smirk as he noticed Jesse checking out his biceps. Blushing, Jesse nodded his head as he felt his cock grow hard just from that sentence. 

"Alright, I'll go first," Hassleberry said as he drew his hand. "I summon Dark Knight of Dinon, in attack position!"

A large Dinosaur-anthro wielding a sword and dressed in a revealing tunic appeared on the field. It had a muscular body which showed with its 1900 atk points. Blushing, Jesse sat a monster in defense mode and ended his turn,

"Don't be scared, he doesn't bite," Hassleberry teased. "My turn, draw! Since I have my Knight on the field I special summon Trainee of Dinon. Now I sacrifice my Trainee to summon Dino Emperor!"

Jesse felt his dick pulse at the sight of a shirtless Hassleberry, he knew he had to focus when his turn came.

"I attack your face-down with my Knight!" Hassleberry ordered. Emerald Tortoise flipped over, causing a recoil of 100 points of damage to be dealt to Hassleberry.

"Not bad, but Dino Emperor, destroy his tortoise!" Hassleberry said. "And Dark Knight's effect activates, giving my Emperor the ability to inflict piercing damage."  
Jesse stared as he was attacked by the barely dressed version of Hassleberry

The turtle was crushed, dealing 1000 points of damage to the Crystal Beast-user. "I place one face-down card and end my turn."

Looking thru his hand Jesse knew that he had nothing that could win the duel so he placed Amber Mammoth in Defense mode.

"Dino Emperor and Black Knight, finish this duel!" Hassleberry said, sending his monsters to wipe out the rest of Jesse's life points. 

Sighing, Jesse walked over to Hassleberry and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You could start by helping me with this," Hassleberry said in a husky voice while palming the heavy bulge in his pants. Blushing, Jesse stuttered about how they should head to one of their rooms, while a small bit of drool dripped down his mouth.

Hassleberry nodded, leading Jesse back to his dorm room. Blushing the whole way, Jesse really turned red when they entered and Jaden was laying on the bed naked.

Once the door was closed, Hassleberry pushed Jesse up against the wall, capturing the other boy's lips in a hot kiss. His right leg went right between the boy's legs, grinding on his crotch. Moaning into the kiss, Jesse groaned as his hard cock was rubbed by the muscular leg. Jaden giggled but stayed on the bed knowing how dominant Hassleberry gets.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Hassleberry growled, his hands grabbed Jesse's ass. He led the other's hand onto his aching erection.

Jesse let out a yelp as his clothes were ripped off and he was tossed onto the bed. Hassleberry eyed his prey hungrily, especially the bulge that was stretching the other's underwear. With one swift pull, Hassleberry removed the cloth, letting Jesse's cock free. Moaning as his 6-inch cock slapped his belly, Jesse laid panting on the bed, a bead of sweat running down his lithe body.

Hassleberry stripped his shirt off, letting Jesse have a look at his tan, muscled chest and abs. He then undid his pants, letting his thick 15-inch cock spring up. The massive rod went up and slapped his abs with a heavy smack sound.  
Jesse felt his eyes zero in on the dark nipples his mouth watering and cock throbbing.

"Help yourself," Hassleberry smirked as he loomed over Jesse.  
Leaning up, Jesse latched his mouth onto one of the nipples and started to gently nibble on it while playing with the other one using his hand.

Hassleberry groaned, letting Jesse suckle on his nipples. The Dino Duelist stroked the transfer student's cock, letting the pre coat his hand and fingers.  
Jesse was moaning around the hard nipple, his mind clouded by pleasure and bliss, his free hand roamed down to the hard dripping tan cock and stroked it.

Hassleberry's massive cock twitched as Jesse began to stroke it. The Ra distracted Jesse with another kiss as one of his fingers prodded against the other's tight entrance.

Jaden sat on the far side of the bed enjoying the show while working three fingers into his own hole panting as Jesse let out sinful little noises. Hassleberry turned Jesse around, making him face Jaden's cock. "Why don't you help him?" Hassleberry suggested, before spreading the Blue's ass and lapping at his hole.

Moaning, Jesse sunk his lips onto the hard cock moaning at the slightly salty taste. Jaden let out a whimper as his 10-inch length was wrapped in Jesse's hot mouth. Hassleberry's saliva helped prepare Jesse and soon he had his thick rod sliding against the other's ass. Whimpering, Jesse pushed back onto the thick cock, craving the burn of it stretching his virgin hole.

Hassleberry growled as he lined up his monster cock, he teased the entrance with his fat cockhead for a moment before slowly entering Jesse. A groan escaped Jesse, as his hole was slowly opened up and his cock throbbed below him begging to cum.

Hassleberry only gave Jesse a moment to adjust before he started moving. Every powerful thrust forced Jesse to take more of Jaden's big dick. His right hand wrapped around the transfer's cock as he began to stroke the other.

Jaden was moaning as he removed his fingers and threaded them in the blue hair.  
"Fuck, you're tight," Hassleberry groaned as he pounded hard and fast into the tight heat surrounding his dick. Feeling his balls draw up tight, Jesse knew he was going to cum just from getting fucked.

As Jesse grew tighter around him, Hassleberry leaned over and pressed his lips against Jaden. The Slifer Red moaned into it and let out a cry as he came deep in Jesse's mouth. Swallowing, Jesse felt his own cock spurt onto the bed.

Hassleberry fucked Jesse harder as he came before letting out a strangled growl. His huge cock let out thick ropes of hot seed, filling Jesse's hole.  
Jesse moaned as his hole was filled with the hot semen of the Dominant Dino Duelist.

Hassleberry kept his cock inside of Jesse. It's large size kept the hole plugged and Jesse's stomach was bulging slightly from all of the cum. Pulling off panting, Jesse looked up and said, "I am still yours for 20 more hours."

"Well Jaden, I think we can keep Jesse occupied for twenty hours, don't you?" Hassleberry asked with a grin.

Jesse grinned and wiggled his ass knowing he would enjoy this.


End file.
